stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
JennsUniverse
JennsUniverse is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 & Big Brother 4. Biography Big Brother 1 Jenn entered the house with not helping her Clique at all, in fact being against them in the house. She didn't help her Clique in the first HOH letting the Book Worms win with Butters becoming HOH. Jenn decided to go with the house and voted out Dax, a perceived threat in the game at the time. Jenn later laid low in Week Two when her fellow Cliquemate, Slay, won HOH. She decided against going her Cliquemates wishes and voted out Sonic leading to his eviction in a shocking 8 - 6 vote. Week Three she decided to stay low and voted out Medea with the rest of the house trying not to put a target on her back. Week Four, being viewed as a bad player, Psy put her up with her bombing the POV competition. Luckily Axel decided to veto her keeping her in, with her voting out Ryan with the majority of the house. Week Five when she was nominated again she broke down calling the HOH a coward and was seen debating heavily on if to walk. During the Live Eviction she declared she wanted votes shocking her fellow houseguests, with her wanting to go flipping the house on voting Axel, onto voting her, ending her game in a very shocking vote of 6 - 5. Big Brother 4 Jenn entered the house as a veteran. Jenn and her duo partner, Axel quickly became threats when they won 4 competitions in just 4 weeks. Jenn & Axel won weeks 2 Head of Household & Power of Veto Competitions, Week 3 & 4's Power of Veto to save themselfs. During the double eviction Jenn decided to not cause any drama ans just stayed under the radar. During week 6 was a pity of a week for her when she was nominated next to her close friend, Axel where was was evicted by a vote of 4 - 3. Jenn couldn't handle it anymore and walked from the game at the start of Week 8. Host Opinion Big Brother 1 Jenn wasn't that good of a player, she was mostly quiet during the sessions until she snapped Week Five. She wasn't a fan favorite or really loved by many. She did make a impact on flipping the votes to get her out. Good luck in future endeavors Jenn! Big Brother 4 Jenn proved herself this season that she can actually be a threat. This didn't help her as she walked from the game when most of her allies got evicted. Good luck in future endeavors Jenn! Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * She only didn't play in one POV competition. * She voted in the majority her entire stay. * She was the first person to be nominated back to back in weeks. * Jenn was the very first Jury Member. * Jenn only voted in the minority once in BB4 Category:HouseGuests Season 1 Category:Beauties Category:BB1 Jury Category:13th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:8th Place Category:Walked Players